piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
PotC Wiki:Featured article nominations/History
This is a list of all featured articles showcased on the Main Page. For a list of articles scheduled to appear on the Main Page in the coming months, see the queue. January 2008 - Pintel Pintel was a member of Captain Hector Barbossa's pirate crew serving as a cannoneer aboard the Black Pearl. Pintel was rarely seen without his partner in crime, Ragetti. Together they served on the Black Pearl for many years, even after their captain's death. Soon after joining a mutiny against Captain Jack Sparrow, the crew of the Pearl became cursed. They spent the next ten year trying to left the curse. During a battle with the Royal Navy, the curse was lifted, and Barbossa was killed. Pintel and Ragetti were arrested and brought to Port Royal. Pintel and Ragetti later escaped Royal Navy custody, and joined Jack Sparrow on the Pearl. They helped Sparrow find the Dead Man's Chest, and after he was killed by the Kraken, set out with the remnant of Sparrow’s crew, and a resurrected Barbossa, to rescue Sparrow from Davy Jones' Locker. View the featured version – Previous Featured Articles December 2007 - Mercer Mercer was a loyal employee of the East India Trading Company, possibly from Manchester, EnglandPirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, and served as the personal assistant of company's governor, Lord Cutler Beckett. Despite serving faithfully in his official capacity as a clerk, Mercer also carried out some of Beckett's more sinister agendas as an assassin and a spy, and would stop at nothing to further his employer's pursuit of power. Mercer came with Lord Beckett to Port Royal, Jamaica, in the Caribbean in search of the Dead Man's Chest. He helped Beckett take over Port Royal and also helped him manipulate the Swann family, which eventually and, inadvertantly, lead to his employer's control of the heart of Davy Jones. Mercer was able to track the crew of the Black Pearl, and made a deal with the Chinese pirate Sao Feng, that allowed Beckett to capture the Black Pearl and the infamous Jack Sparrow. Towards the end of Beckett's war against piracy, Mercer was placed in charge of the supernatural ship, the Flying Dutchman. View the featured version – Previous Featured Articles November 2007 - Sao Feng Sao Feng (chinese:嘯風 literally "Howling Wind". ) was the Pirate Lord of Singapore and was known as the scourge of the South China Sea. He commanded an army of Chinese pirates and used the junk ship Empress as his flagship. Feng possessed strange and valuable navigational charts which he kept in his uncle's temple. A group of pirates led by fellow Pirate Lord, Captain Hector Barbossa, came for these charts, sending a thief to steal them, while simultaneously infiltrating his bath house. This almost brought the two groups into conflict with each other, were it not for the untimely arrival of East India Trading Company soldiers. Feng allowed the pirate visitors to take one of his ships and his charts to Davy Jones' Locker to rescue Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl. View the featured version – Previous Featured Articles October 2007 - Ragetti Ragetti was a member of Captain Hector Barbossa's cursed crew, serving as a cannoneer aboard the Black Pearl. Ragetti was rarely seen without his partner in crime, Pintel. Together they served on the Black Pearl for many years, even after their captain's death. Ragetti and Pintel tagged along with the ship's next captain, Jack Sparrow, and served on several adventures with him until Sparrow's death, and the unexpected return of Barbossa. After this, Ragetti set out with several others to rescue Sparrow from Davy Jones' Locker. View the featured version – Previous Featured Articles September 2007 - Davy Jones Davy Jones (born David Jones) was a Scottish sailor, and the supernatural ruler of the Seven Seas as the captain of the Flying Dutchman. He was forsaken and betrayed by his love, the sea goddess Calypso, after devoting himself to his duty of ferrying souls into the afterlife. He allied himself with the Brethren Court and had Calypso bound into human form. With this betrayal, he cut out his heart and abandoned his duty, becoming the feared ruler of the seas named in legends. His appearance became monstrous, and he sailed the seas forever, calling upon the Kraken to destroy vessels, and forced their crews into service aboard the Flying Dutchman. His heart was later captured by Lord Cutler Beckett and the East India Trading Company, forcing him to lead Beckett's armada in the war against piracy. View the featured version – Previous Featured Articles August 2007 - Cutler Beckett Lord Cutler Beckett was the Chairman of the East India Trading Company, and director of the company's operations in the Caribbean. He was granted the title of Lord at some point before assuming Port Royal as his base of operations. Once in the Caribbean, Lord Beckett made it his goal to remove piracy from the world forever. He sought the Dead Man's Chest to achieve his goals, and took control of Captain Davy Jones and his ship, the Flying Dutchman. From aboard the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]], Beckett oversaw the final, decisive battle against the Brethren Court, intent on eliminating the pirates with one fell swoop. View the featured version Featured article nominations